nidaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Character
1. Knights Knights come from a competitive and military society where people pride themselves on physical strength. They tend to stay loyal to their comrades to the end. They always take care of their weapons and can control their bodies well. Knights are best matched with other warriors. They are known for close range combat but are able to wield a variety of weapons, owing to their constant effort to master the art of fighting. They wear highly decorative armor and are often seen riding exotic animals. Provoking a well-trained Knight cavalryman into a duel is a death sentence. If you wish to get on their good side, praise their strength. Respect for their military excellence is the greatest compliment to these people. PROS: -Highest physical damage. -Highest HP (Hitpoints) -Highest DEF ( 2 stat points = 1 DEF) CONS: -Lack of range skills -Repair cost can add up -Accuracy is pretty low (PVP) 2. Mages The Mages have high regard for wisdom and intelligence. They are constantly seeking ways to improve themselves. However, they are scornful of physical training. These introspective people live most of their lives in privacy. It would be especially disrespectful to enter their homes. They don’t want to be interrupted from their training. Such ascetic lifestyles reward them with the ability to cast powerful magic. The Mages may be physically weak, but their magic power can be immense. They can turn enemies into dust without the enemies even seeing them. Mages always carry a staff, while those experienced enough can fly with wings. To the outsider, they seem aloof and mystical. They enjoy wearing magic necklaces and earrings to heighten their magical power. PROS: -Highest magical damage -2nd highest HP per stat point -Many AOE (Area of Effect) Spells -Fastest character with haste buff -Easy to level at higher levels CONS: -Hard to level at first (no wings until 60, no haste skill until 80) -Low accuracy (PVP) 3. Summoners The Summoners believe in the power of love. They treat others respectfully so long as their own lives are not threatened. They enjoy singing and dancing to the gentle tunes of minstrels. These peaceful people are often accompanied by spirits. They regard spirits as members of their own family and take good care of them. In return, spirits give them their trust and fanatically protect their masters. Spirits are by no means harmless; should their guardians’ lives be endangered, they can inflict lethal damage. Never do anything that might cause a misunderstanding. Spirits come in numerous kinds. They say it is a Summoner’s dream to raise every type of spirit at least once. Some spirits enjoy playing with toys like yoyos. But like everything else, in a powerful spirit’s hands, something as benign as yoyos can prove fatal to those who cross their path 4. Artificers Artificers love knowledge and are ever curious to understand the intricate workings of the physical universe. Such a disposition helped them to discover the lost civilization of Nida. Their ultimate goal is to enrich their advanced civilization and amass great material wealth. They are especially keen about money, and they will do just about anything if you pay them what they want. They use the money they earn to buy robots. Their power may pale in comparison to the native peoples of Nida, but that all changes when they get onto their mechanized mounts. The Artificers are feared by everyone when they are inside their robots. They know that, too. The robots are their only way of surviving in the harsh environment of Nida. They are mostly introverted, but once they get onto their robots, their fighting spirit is unmatched. Be wary of these people, or make sure you’re good at dodging rockets.